Unfaithful
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Kurt is unfaithful to his boyfriend of six years, Blaine, and it destroys the both of them inside. Will Kurt go back to Blaine and fully commit to him? Songfic/oneshot inspired by Rihanna's "Unfaithful". M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Unfaithful. **

**Note: M for sex, themes. Kurt and Blaine have been together for years, but Kurt just seems to stray away. It's killing Blaine softly inside. Will Kurt go back to his beloved, or continue this affair that's wrecking more than one person? **

"Hey, honey," Kurt said sweetly to Blaine as he kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed you, darling."

"I've missed you, too," Blaine said softly, knowing this not to be the truth, but playing along with it anyway. "Where were you just now?"

"Just at the store," Kurt plopped down on the couch, glancing at the television from time to time, trying not to look Blaine in the eye.

"Then why didn't you buy anything?" Blaine questioned, knowing exactly where his boyfriend was that day.

"Oh, I was looking for a gift for Finn—his birthday is next week—but I just couldn't seem to find anything," Kurt said lamely. Blaine sighed heavily; the birthday part was true, he knew, as Finn was Kurt's own stepbrother, but he knew Kurt wasn't at the store, and that he found Finn's present already wrapped and in the bottom of their bedroom closet last night. Kurt flipped through the channels, resting on a cooking show.

"So…how is Finn?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"He's good," Kurt said simply. "Trying to get Rachel to marry him, but you know her; too focused on her career to think about getting married right now."

"That's a shame," his boyfriend said quietly, wishing Kurt loved him as much as Finn loved Rachel, but knowing he didn't.

Kurt merely nodded. "Yep."

Blaine was the reason Kurt's earth turned, why his skies were blue and clear.

Kurt could remember the day that he and Blaine got together. It was towards the end of their junior year in high school, where Blaine had tricked Kurt into doing a duet with him at their regional show choir competition only because he had a crush on Kurt and wanted to spend more time with him. Six years later, they were still together. Kurt looked over at Blaine, eyes welling with silent tears. He quickly excused himself to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and sliding down against it. He couldn't believe he was still doing this. Blaine was his everything, and had been since they first met. Blaine was the reason his earth turned, the reason his world was bright, the reason Kurt lived and breathed. And yet…yet, he was not enough for Kurt. Sure, Blaine was sweet and kind and as caring as anyone would want their boyfriend to be, but now that Kurt's high school and early college days were over, he wanted excitement in his life. He needed a man, not a boy, and he needed a man who would excite his life, including his sex life. He needed someone besides Blaine.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine called through the door.

"Yes, fine. Thanks honey," he called back softly.

It just killed him inside, days like these.

Blaine put a hand on the closed door, tempted to open it, but backed down. Pressing an ear to the painted wood, he could hear Kurt taking in shaky breaths, and was about to burst in when Kurt's breathing evened out, and he could hear him puttering around the room, opening and closing drawers. He sighed and retreated back to the living room, sitting on the couch once more. He knew where Kurt had been. He knew exactly where Kurt had been. He knew that Kurt wasn't faithful to him, not faithful at all. Blaine was dying inside, and it was all Kurt's fault. He didn't even know what he was putting Blaine through. And even if he did, he didn't seem to care that he was killing Blaine slowly. Blaine recalled the day he knew Kurt was two-timing him. Kurt came home smelling differently. Not bad, just…different. When he leaned down to kiss Blaine, he tasted differently. And the kiss seemed just strange; not at all like Kurt's usual kisses. Blaine in that moment knew that Kurt had just cheated on him, and he knew that Kurt was going to do it again…and yet…yet, he did nothing to stop him. Blaine loved Kurt too much, and was praying every day and every night that Kurt would leave the other man and fully be his again. Blaine would tolerate it even more if he didn't know that Kurt was sexually active with the other man, and would hardly have sex with him anymore. Not that a relationship was all about sex; Blaine certainly knew that a relationship wasn't purely about sex, but he knew that this particular affair was all about sex, and nothing else. He wondered what he had done wrong to turn Kurt astray.

"I'm off to visit Finn…see you later…" Kurt said as he gathered his coat and his bag, not quite looking at Blaine as he headed towards the door.

Every time Kurt walked out the door, Blaine died a little more inside.

"Okay," Blaine said feebly, eyes filling with tears as the Kurt closed the door behind him. Kurt sighed heavily, seeing how the light had disappeared from Blaine's eyes as he left. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to head downtown to that other man's apartment, but his feet couldn't stop moving, and his body just wanted it. Hurrying down 8th Avenue, he hung his head low, fighting against the stinging wind that blew through the city. Turning onto 62nd Street, he walked into the building, pressing the button for the intercom, waiting for his lover to buzz him up. In a moment, he heard the door open, and he climbed the stairs to the third floor, swiftly knocking on his door.

"Hey, baby," the other man said, stepping aside to let Kurt in.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back, moving into the apartment.

"Where does he think you are?" the man asked, smirking a little.

"At Finn's house," Kurt took his coat off, laying it over the arm of the living area's chair.

"God, you look hot today," the man put his hands on Kurt's hips, bringing him closer for a deep kiss, dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt responded, his body taking over and his brain shutting down momentarily. "Mmm…yes, baby…" he ground his hips against Kurt's, allowing Kurt to feel his hardening manhood through his jeans.

"Come on," Kurt whispered huskily, leading the man into the bedroom.

Kurt Hummel was a murderer.

Blaine brushed away a tear as he heard Kurt heading towards the elevator, knowing that he wasn't going to Finn's apartment, nor Rachel's, nor any of their other friends and colleagues in New York. Blaine knew that Kurt was again off to see the other man, only to come home in a few hours, smelling of sex and betrayal. He aimlessly clicked the remote control, trying to find a show that wasn't a comedy or a romance. He wound up watching an episode of COPS, hoping the violence could deter his mind from what his boyfriend was currently doing—or rather, _who_ he was doing. Closing his eyes, he listened to the television blaring, trying to take his thoughts to another place. He again wondered what he had done wrong. Was it his performance in the bedroom? No, Kurt had always seemed to enjoy when they had sex, and neither of them had erectile dysfunction. Was it his kissing? No, Kurt had sworn that Blaine was the "best kisser in the world". Was it something else? Was he boring Kurt? Was he not enough of a man? Blaine clicked the television off, heading into the bedroom, where he reached into Kurt's bedside table drawer. He pulled out Kurt's journal, but decided against reading it, deciding not to invade Kurt's privacy, even though it would possibly provide insight as to where they went wrong as a couple.

He didn't want to face the truth, more like.

Kurt spritzed his hair with some extra hairspray, although he knew that it would be disheveled within in the next few hours. Adding a few extra touch-ups, he stared into the mirror, shaking his head slightly in disbelief that he was going to do this tonight, the night before his seventh anniversary with Blaine. Blaine slipped into the bathroom and stood next to him, standing behind him and putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Why do you look so nice tonight?" he asked carefully.

"Going out to dinner and perhaps a poetry slam with Rachel and Mercedes; Tina might join us as well. Just a ladies' night, you know."

"Are you going to be late?" Blaine asked with hesitation.

"Shouldn't be," Kurt shook his head. "I'll be back by midnight."

"Okay," Blaine kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Don't wait up for me," Kurt spun around, giving Blaine a peck on the lips. "I promise, we'll do something special for our anniversary tomorrow night."

"Okay," Blaine said again, timidly backing out of the bathroom and retreating to the bedroom once again.

Kurt turned back towards the mirror, taking a good, long look at his reflection. He hated lying to Blaine like this, hated telling him he'd be with the girls when he wouldn't.

It was a lie he didn't even have to tell.

Kurt grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, making his familiar way down towards the other man's apartment. He knew this 'date' wouldn't really consist of a date at all, but rather, sex and perhaps some Chinese take-out for dinner. He scurried into the apartment, giving the other man a deep kiss. "Hey, sorry I'm late. What's for dinner?"

"I picked up some food from Wang's…noodles and lo mein, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kurt smiled, settling onto the couch as the man handed him a plate full of the mentioned food. He happily dug in; this was one of the true perks of coming here, as this restaurant had the best Chinese food in the city, and it wasn't close enough to deliver to his and Blaine's apartment. After eating and small talk, he was led to the bedroom. He was pushed down on the bed as the man took off Kurt's belt, undoing his skinny jeans quickly, fumbling with the button and zipper. Kurt moaned deliciously as his hardening cock was freed from his boxers and the other man began to suck it, causing Kurt to buck his hips in response, shooting ropes of cum into the man's mouth at his orgasm.

"Mmm, yes, babe," the man hastily took his own jeans and briefs off, laying on top of Kurt, preparing himself to fit into Kurt's tight asshole. Kurt groaned in pleasure as he was roughly fucked, his prostate being manipulated sweetly as he orgasmed twice before his lover finally allowed himself release. "Noah," he whispered as he reached up to kiss the other man passionately. "Noah…Noah…"

He knew Blaine was dying, right then and there. He could _feel_ it.

Blaine decided to read Kurt's journal after all. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned the journal to the very first page; the beginning, after all, was a good place to start. The first entry dated back to a year prior. Kurt had gushed about being finally out of college and alone with Blaine in their new apartment. He also wrote briefly about his friends and family. Blaine skimmed ahead a few entries, stopping on a passage about a meeting Kurt had had at work, with mentions about a co-worker named Noah, a friend of Kurt's office-mate. Blaine's heard thudded; this was it. Reading on, he saw that the affair with Noah started eight months ago, when Kurt had written a shorter entry about the elevator breaking down at work with him and Noah stuck in it for an hour. They'd had a few laughs, and Kurt had agreed to go out for drinks with him later. The night had, apparently, culminated in a kiss, and from what Blaine was reading, Kurt had initially regretted it, telling Noah that he had a boyfriend of six years. Continuing to page through the black leather journal, he saw that Kurt wrote about Noah increasingly, telling of more sweet kisses and a particular office tryst. Tears plopping onto the white paper scrawled with Kurt's neat handwriting, Blaine read about his boyfriend's affair until he came to the last page, where he found that the latest entry was dated from the night before. Kurt had written in unusually messy script about how his and Blaine's seventh anniversary was swiftly approaching, and how he had regretted telling Blaine that he was shopping for Finn. Blaine's heart soared for a quick moment as he read at the end of the entry that Kurt was considering ending the affair, and prayed it wasn't yet another lie.

Neither of them wanted to do it anymore, but neither wanted to be the one to end it.

Kurt basked in the afterglow of sex, curled in the arms of his lover. He could never deny that sex with Noah was better than making love with Blaine. However, he could deny that Blaine was much more loving than Noah was, and enjoyed foreplay in addition to talking before and after making love. That was another thing; he could actually call it "making love" with Blaine. There was an emotional attachment involved, and he truly did love Blaine; therefore, it was two people physically sharing their love in order to take their relationship to a higher level. Kurt had lost his virginity to Blaine, and it had been the most memorable and loving sexual experience of his life. He could not bring himself to call the sex he had with Noah "making love". It was just sex, just pure physical sex, no love involved, no emotions; just rough, sometimes kinky, sex. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was nearly midnight, and quickly jumped up, putting his clothes on in a flurry of movement.

"Where's the fire, babe?" Noah asked lazily, stretching out, naked, on the bed.

"I told him I'd be home by midnight…was out with the girls…I have to go…"

"Aw, come on. Just one more round. Just tell him you were having too much fun, or that there was traffic or something. He'll never know," Noah stared hungrily at Kurt's ass.

"I…I have to…to go…" Kurt's eyes traveled down to Noah's semi-hard cock on their own accord, shuddering with desire. "I…I have to…" he glanced wearily at the clock, seeing that it was now 11:59. "Oh, all right," he sighed, shedding his clothes and crawling back into bed for another round of fast and impassioned sex.

Kurt awoke the next morning, feeling Noah's cock pressed against his inner thigh. His eyes fluttered, and he looked towards the clock on the bedside table. "Shit," he swore, seeing that it was 8:00 the next morning. "Shit, shit, _shit_." He got up, grabbing his clothes and putting them on quickly, missing a few buttons on his shirt. He knew that Noah wouldn't care if he bowed out the morning after. It often happened; they got drunk, they had sex, and one of them or the other left almost immediately after. He hurried back uptown towards his apartment, pressing the elevator button frantically. In the elevator, he said a quick prayer that Blaine would buy a story that Rachel had gotten too drunk to go back to her apartment by herself and that he had to stay with her to make sure she was okay. He quietly unlocked the door to his home, slipping inside. Blaine, to his relief, was still asleep. He sighed, trying to put his things away as silently as he could, head pounding with a hangover.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine said groggily as he awakened.

"Yes, it's me," Kurt said in a light voice. "I'm so sorry. Rachel got wasted last night, and I decided to stay with her in her apartment to make sure she was okay."

"What happened to Mercedes?" Blaine sat up, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"She accompanied Tina to her and Mike's apartment, and she had work this morning, so she couldn't stay with Rae. I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to wake you up, in case you were sleeping." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Blaine lied through his teeth. He had stayed up for hours waiting for Kurt to come home. When midnight came and went, he gave up, troubled sleep following him.

"Good. I'll, uh, give you your anniversary present later," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Okay," Blaine gave him a half-smile as he watched Kurt go to the bathroom.

Couldn't he just put them both out of their misery already?

Kurt walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and crying softly to himself. Blaine trusted him, trusted him so much, and it hurt Kurt to see him like this. It killed him to see Blaine look at him with such love in his eyes, such love and trust and faith. Kurt, hearing Blaine travel to the kitchen to prepare his coffee, went back to the bedroom, digging his familiar journal out of the drawer, finding that it had been slightly moved. Becoming suspicious, he flipped through it quickly, finding a few pages, especially near the end, to be tearstained. He knew in that moment that last night, Blaine had read his journal, and knew everything that there was to know about his affair. Kurt knew that Blaine knew about the affair, but now he had the extra knowledge that Blaine knew every last detail, every last tryst, every last sexual encounter written about. Kurt threw the journal at the wall, wishing he could just put one of them out of their misery. He knew he was killing Blaine inside with every step out the door, with every lie, with every word that he had read. He wished he could just close his eyes, shoot Blaine once with a shotgun, and get it all over with, to end it all at long last.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said to Blaine, dashing towards the door. "I'm just out to pick up your present," he flashed Blaine an honest smile, it being the actual truth that time. Once downstairs, he took the subway to Fifth Avenue, where he succeeded in picking up Blaine's anniversary present from Sak's. As he stepped outside, present in hand, he ran smack into Noah. "Noah," he breathed.

"Hey, babe. Fancy running into you here," Noah said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Who's the gift for?"

"Blaine," Kurt said quickly, pulling the bag closer to him. "And I'm sorry, but I must go. It's our seventh anniversary today, and I promised I'd do something with him tonight."

"Well, wanna stop by my place tomorrow then?" Noah raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," Kurt looked down towards the sidewalk.

"How 'bout Monday? We can bribe the custodian into letting us in the meeting room again," Noah moved towards Kurt, lust in his eyes.

"No," Kurt closed his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore, just couldn't.

"What do you mean? Come on, babe, you love my cock and you know it."

"I can't screw around with you anymore, Noah," Kurt tried to push past him.

"Aw, come on," Noah tried to reach out for him, trying to pull him closer.

"No," Kurt said fiercely, pushing him away. "We're done." He walked quickly down the street, not looking back, not wanting to look back and see Noah's face. He strode back into the apartment a half-hour later, hiding his gift to Blaine behind his back. "Hey," he whispered, finding Blaine on the couch again. "I…I got your present. Happy anniversary," he handed it over. Blaine took it curiously, pulling it out of the bag.

"What's this?" he opened the small box, pulling out a ring on a chain.

"It's a promise ring," Kurt clarified. "I'm promising myself to you. Forever."

He didn't want to be a murderer anymore.


End file.
